


From Brother to Brother

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: Victarion grudgingly accepts a gift from Euron.
Relationships: Victarion Greyjoy/Original Character/Euron Greyjoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	From Brother to Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).



Victarion entered the great hall of Pyke in good spirits, but his mood curdled as soon as he spotted his brother Euron seated at the high table. He had not heard word of the _Silence_ ’s return.

“I have a gift for you, brother,” the Crow’s Eye called to him. “I’ve brought you a pleasure slave from Lys.”

Victorian gritted his teeth. This was an insult added to injury. He longed to draw his axe and cleave Euron’s head from his shoulders. But he had promised Balon he would not spill their brother’s blood and become a kinslayer. 

Balon gave him a slight nod of approval as Victarion ignored Euron and took his customary place at his eldest brother’s right hand. 

Euron Crow’s Eye would not be ignored, however. He clapped his hands and shouted, and two of his mute bastards led a beardless, blond youth into the hall and up to the high table. 

The boy wore translucent silken pants the color of blood, and bore an expression of abject terror. He knelt before Victarion’s place at the table and bowed low, his forehead pressed to the floor. 

The hall suddenly went quiet as all men stopped their boasts and japes to observe the Greyjoy brothers. Even the serving wenches paused in their work to stop and stare at the high table. And Victarion realized that this boy was the pleasure slave Euron had spoken of. 

It was not enough that Euron had robbed him of his salt-wife, now he mocked Victarion by offering him a catamite.

He drew his axe, roaring wordlessly in rage, but Balon grabbed his arm and stopped him from cutting down Euron. 

Euron feigned surprise at his reaction. “Brother, you wound me.”

“Not yet,” their niece Asha quipped.

“I meant no insult to you. There is nothing unmanly about using a boy as one would use a girl, and this boy has been well trained to give the greatest pleasure to his masters. I will demonstrate for you.”

The Crow’s Eye rose from his seat and sauntered around the table to the boy. He nudged the boy’s face with his boot, and the boy slowly raised his head and upper body. 

The boy’s eyes remained downcast as he said, “How may I please you, master?”

Euron caressed the boy’s pale blond hair. “Show my brother how well trained you are.”

The boy hesitated. Then he nuzzled Euron’s crotch, rubbing his face against it like a ship’s cat showing affection to its favorite sailor. “Allow me to suck your cock, master.”

Euron nodded his permission, and the boy quickly unlaced his breeches and took almost all of Euron’s soft cock into his mouth. 

“You dare commit such filth in our brother’s hall?!” Victarion roared. He raised his axe again and charged at the Crow’s Eye.

“Victarion!” Balon reprimanded him. 

“He disrespects you, our ancestors, and the Drowned God Himself with such debauchery!”

Euron laughed. “You sound like Aeron, brother. When did you get so holy?”

“Victarion, let Euron make a spectacle of himself if he wishes,” Balon said. 

Victarion reluctantly relented. He had no desire to witness more of Euron’s depravity, but he could not leave the hall, lest he appeared a coward. 

Euron moaned loudly and began thrusting in and out of the boy’s welcoming mouth. “Such a sweet mouth I have not felt since-”

And he said her name. He looked Victarion right in the face and uttered the woman’s name. 

Asha called to Victarion, “Nuncle, he baits you, do not take the lure.”

Victarion let his axe fall to the floor, else he would have struck the Crow’s Eye dead right there and then. His vision narrowed to Euron and the unfortunate slave boy.

He seized the catamite away from Euron and shoved him to the floor face down. He ripped the boy’s silk trousers and bared his arse. Victarion was not aroused, but his cock was hard and he used it as he could not use his weapon. He buried his cock in the boy’s arse as he longed to bury his axe in Euron’s belly. 

He ignored the smell of blood and shit, and the boy’s cries of pain, as he fucked him brutally, imagining Euron in his place. Euron did not deserve a quick death, he decided, he deserved to be gelded and made into a catamite. Euron deserved to have his lying tongue, his manhood, and his hands cut off, and to be kept as a warm pair of holes for any and all men to use. 

Euron knelt at the other end of the boy, his cock twitching, long and thick and glistening.

Victarion hated that Euron’s cock was bigger than his. His cock was not small, but Euron’s cock was huge.

Euron shoved his cock down the catamite’s throat and began fucking his face, matching his rhythm to Victarion’s. 

They fucked the boy in silence for a while. Then their gazes locked, and Victarion refused to be the one to look away first. 

“I’m glad we can share as brothers ought to,” Euron said, his blue lips smirking.

He would not smirk when Victarion had all his teeth torn out of his mouth and his toothless, tongueless mouth turned into merely a hole for men to fuck. 

Euron smiled wider, as if he could somehow hear Victarion’s thoughts and they amused him. “Do you want to switch, brother?” he asked.

Victarion did not deign to answer him. His only response was to change his angle so he could put more strength into his thrusts. Euron might have a sly tongue and a massive cock, but Victarion was the strongest of the Greyjoy brothers. He pounded the catamite’s arse with brutal power. 

His hopes that the catamite would bite off Euron’s cock went unmet, as the boy was too much of a coward to do it. If the boy had any courage, he would have made the slavers kill him before he let them turn him into a catamite. 

Euron moaned. “You should feel how his throat convulses around my cock. He’s _swallowing_ my cock, and it is exquisite, brother.”

It figured that the Crow’s Eye would love the sound of his own voice even while fucking. Victarion would have to fuck him before cutting out his tongue, to hear him scream and beg for mercy. 

“Let’s switch holes,” Euron urged.

Victarion grabbed him around the throat and squeezed, but instead of fighting him, Euron groaned as if in pleasure and his eyes fluttered close. Victarion released him, disgusted. 

Euron smiled the sleepy, satisfied smile of a man who’d just spent his seed, though he did not withdraw his cock from the catamite’s mouth. 

Victarion pulled out of the boy’s arse, tore off the boy’s silk trousers to wipe his cock clean, and then tucked his still hard cock back into his breeches. He rose to his feet, picked up his axe, and left the hall without a word to Euron. 

If Euron left the boy here, Victarion would put him out of his misery. And one day he would inflict on Euron the misery he so deserved.


End file.
